victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandrade
Tandrade (T'''/ori, '''Andr/é, and J/'ade') is the known tri-pairing of Tori Vega, André Harris, and Jade West. Tori and André are best friends, while Tori and Jade have a frenemy relationship, André and Jade seem to be good friends. Tandrade can also be referred to as Jandori (Ja/de, A/'nd'/ré, and T/'ori'), or Jorandré (J'/ade, T/'or/i and André). For the individual pairings; see Tandré, Jandré,and Jori. Tandrade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *André warned Jade not to pour coffee on Tori's hair, but Jade still did. *Tori picked André and Jade for her improv group. 'Stage Fighting' *André noticed that Jade wasn't really hurt. Jade told André not to tell anyone, especially Tori, but André still told Tori. *Jade knew that André told Tori about Jade's fake black eye. *Both Jade and Tori looked surprised/impressed about André's fight scene. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Jade sits alone in lunch after dumping Beck, and Tori and André join her. *Tori and André saw Jade sitting alone and Tori wanted to go sit with her, but André didn't want to. Tori made much anyway, much to his displeasure. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Both Jade and André look disappointed with Tori's tiny fan. *After Tori called Jade "Catherine obvious", both André and Jade corrected Tori with, "Captain obvious.". 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *André suggested that Jade should tell Tori the truth. Jade replied, "No." *Then, Jade suggested André to tell Tori the truth about the Ping Pong secret. 'Beck's Big Break' *While Tori and André were at their lunch table, Jade (along with Beck) joined in, until she left. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Tori, André, and Jade dislike the idea about performing as the Diddly-Bops at the mall. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Tori, André, and Jade are seen sitting together near Sinjin's locker. *Tori, André, and Jade all wanted to take revenge on Dale Squires. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *André chose a character for Tori, Tori chose a character for Jade, and Jade chose a character for André. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Both try to help Tori do the stunt (André by reassuring her that it won't hurt and Jade by literally forcing her to fall). 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André and Jade helped Tori find the letters for the contest (along with the others). *André, Tori, and Jade (along with Cat) go to the mini market to buy the "Funky Nut Blast" ice cream. *Jade & Andre feel bad for Tori when she freaks out and try to keep her from embarrassing herself in public. 'Prom Wrecker' *Both Tori and Jade (along with Cat) watched André kiss Sherry. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *After working on the song with Jade, André went to Tori's house. *Tori thinks Jade is mean to everyone (including André), but Jade isn't really mean to André. *Tori helps André get over his crush on Jade. *Tori pretends to be Jade and interacts with André as Jade. *Tori and André perform a song about Jade. *Tori helps protect André and Jade's friendship by helping André get over his crush and preventing him from saying that his song was about Jade. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Jade's present for Tori is to help her with her present for André. *Jade and Tori (and Cat) help André get a better grade on his song. 'The Gorilla Club' *Jade and André both tell Tori that she is a boring actress and needs to take more risks. 'Tori and Jade's Play Date' *Tori and Jade play André (and Beck's) parents. Episodes with a Tandrade Plot Jade Gets Crushed - André feels attracted to Jade after they worked on a song together, and Tori helps André to get over his crush on Jade. TheSlap.com Hints *In Prom Wrecker gallery, all three of them pose in a picture. Tandrade Gallery Mjyjyyukrjyrjyiryryitykijyityityityyussrtr.jpg Comedyissodarnfunny.jpg A F B D S J A T.png Prome1.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot1.jpg IMG 2062.PNG Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Moments Category:Minor Pairing